Guardian
by Ashleighbabe
Summary: When Jane starts to act out, Aro is disgusted with her and orders her to live with a guardian until she is cured from this mysterious thing. Rosalie is forced to be the Guardian. Will ties be made or will hate get the better of them? Being Re-Written


**Rewrote this as my first work was crap. Still is but slightly imrproved. Please review and stuff (:**

**I dont own Twilight or its characters.**

Alec ran ahead as I sulked behind like the child of the body I inhibited. I was seething with anger at our defeat. A fight was something I wanted, something every vampire in the Volturi. Well everyone except _Aro_ of course. We were feared. We were a force not to be reckoned with. Years of reputation gone! All because of that filthy child Renesmee. She goes against everything that we are!

We sped off to the private jet that was currently sitting in a field 50 miles away awaiting our arrival. My brother Alec and I stayed together, I was seething with rage while Alec continued a calm facade, unfazed like always by my foul mood.

I admit, I was slightly overreacting about that _thin_g. Renesmee – such stupid name that it's almost funny – seemed to fuel my anger more and more, even thinking of that pathetic bunch of vampires protecting her made me want to kill everything in sight!

Aro waited by the jet that was to take us back to Italy. Aro, being the companionate vampire he is decides that the risk of a war was too great. We would lose too many. Somehow being taken for fools is better! How can that possible be better?

"Calm down my dear, dear Jane..." Aro soothed in a patronizing voice - the one adults use on children. I ignored him like the bratty child he treated me like. I stepped on to the jet and sat further away from the guard as I could.

Everyone was gossiping about the pathetic event that had happened a few moments earlier. After awhile I started to get seriously pissed off by it. So I gave everyone the illusion that they were slowly being burned. The echoing screams calmed me like a lotion for a short time.

"Fuck, Jane! What the hell?" Demetri roared.

"That's what you get for not shutting up! Geez, it's bad enough we were embarrassed, yet all of you continue to yap on about it like there's nothing else!" I screamed.

Everyone was quiet after that. Probably too afraid I'd burn them again. Well I did 'zap' them pretty hard. I didn't need to think about using my power anymore. If I want it to murder them all then I could do, but hating life in the Volturi is better than life outside of it. Though most of them piss me of anyway...

"Stop with the sulking!" Caius exclaimed, his face would have gone red with anger if he were human. I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the journey was spent with my eyes closed wishing that I still had the luxury of sleep. The moron I am forced to call my brother was nattering on with that Chelsea. What I wouldn't give to kill her right then and there. But I couldn't of course. She was Alec's...mate.

"We are here." Marcus declared in his usually bored tone. Joy. We are back in the same castle I have been in since I was changed.

It was 1966 and I was celebrating my 14th birthday with my father, Harry and my twin brother Alec, in Voltaire. Father wanted us to go somewhere special since my grandmother Vera, had passed away from lung cancer. That day was the day was the anniversary of my mother's death. She had risked her life to give birth to us. It was Alec's choice to follow a beautiful woman Heidi, down to an authentic hidden castle.

He thought it would be an amazingly fun trip. Considering most of the trip had been boring, but seriously a tour? Gosh, you could tell it was the 60s.

I tried to refuses but Alec used the gift of persuading my father and me to that blasted castle! And he guided us straight in to the Voltori's trap.

After walking through black tunnels that smelt of lilies for some strange reason, we entered a large brick archway. My eyes had a hard time adjusting to the bright white light the room had. Blinking I looked to see very strange people in space in the room. Once the group had come into the clearing of the room beautiful pale people closed a large circle. I instantly felt uncomfortable.

It was a few seconds before they moved in on us. Screams echoed all around before I squeezed my eyes and wished it to sotp. Anything to make it stop.

After a few seconds everyone was in agonizing pain on the floor. I calmed down and they were shaken from the pain.

After that they were laying on the floor. They looked dead but somehow reminded me of people in comas.

"Bravo! Bite them they'll make us more powerful. She inflicts mental pain and he stops your senses! Perfect." A strange man said but it what was he talking about? I was so scared I didn't care.

After that all I remembered was pain.

"You ok Jane? You have been up here since we got back. It's been three days!" Felix shouted banging on my chamber door.

"Leave." I whispered.

He opened the door. "Oh come on." He whined.

He wouldn't give up until I shocked him so hard he would've wet himself if he were human.

A week later I still hadn't come out of my chamber.

I was hungry so I escaped and fed on a small child. Death was better than life in a world this cruel, I thought to myself as I buried her body. Once back in the castle I wondered around and found myself outside the master's chamber.

I didn't mean to overhear Aro's conversation. But I was intrigued when I heard my name being mentioned.

"Jane must be taught a lesson. If she still wishes to be one of us then she'll have to control herself." Aro said in a sad voice. I then realised he was on the phone.

" The only thing I can think of is having one of you Cullen's look after her. Show her that there's more to life. Rosalie? Are you sure they won't kill each other? Ah, yes. She shall go to Washington tomorrow. I'll have Alec accompany her there. Thank you Carlisle."

For some reason I think I heard him wrong. Was I really being sent away? Like Rosalie would be some stupid Guardian thing? This isn't happening. It's not. It won't. I hope.


End file.
